<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piggy Bitch by starryanise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249736">Piggy Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryanise/pseuds/starryanise'>starryanise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Name-Calling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryanise/pseuds/starryanise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the door closed behind the two of you, Mason’s hand tightened around your throat and he pushed you onto the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mason Verger/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piggy Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment the door closed behind the two of you, Mason’s hand tightened around your throat and he pushed you onto the bed. It was dark, you couldn’t see anything, and the impact of your body onto the bed made your head spin, knocking all air out of your lungs. You grasped at his hand still squeezing your throat, desperate to get free. The only thing it got you was Mason spitting into your face. </p>
<p>“Stop struggling, whore.”</p>
<p>Finally, after nausea rose in you and you felt like you were going to pass out, you obeyed. Mason waited a few moments after you stilled, before finally removing his hand, putting his smile back onto his face like a mask.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Why didn’t you just start out like that?”</p>
<p>He reached out, started softly petting your hair. Your lungs felt like they were on fire, but you didn’t say anything, squeezing your eyes shut.</p>
<p>“You know I get angry when you get bratty. <em>And</em> you know you don’t like when I get angry. So, think before you speak next time.”</p>
<p>You nodded, quickly, but Mason pulled on your hair, making you gasp.</p>
<p>“Yes!”, you managed to squeeze out. “I will! I’m sorry, Mason, I -”</p>
<p>You have always known he was a very impatient man, and it became evident yet again. He gave your hair another tug, silencing you. So now he didn’t even want to finish listening to you.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>He was still smiling, his voice almost cheerful, and your stomach turned at this. You fell quiet, and Mason used that opportunity to climb on top of you, pressing you down.</p>
<p>“Good. You’re quiet. You know what comes now, right?”</p>
<p>You nodded, swallowing heavily. You swore to yourself that you wouldn’t cry this time, and with that thought, you stood up to undress yourself. You didn’t look at him, but you knew that Mason was leaning back, taking in the show, with that usual smug smile of his on his face.</p>
<p>(You hated it, you hated him, and yet a familiar warmth started rushing through your veins, rushing right between your legs. You wondered when you had started to <em>like</em> the things he did to you.)</p>
<p>When you dropped the last item of clothing onto the ground, you turned around again, avoiding to look into his eyes. He took your chin in his hand, yanked you towards him, and with a stumble, you landed on his lap and your lips connected to his. Mason’s hands started groping at your ass and hips, making you moan against the kiss. It was embarrassing how wet you were already, and a small part of you wished you could die.</p>
<p>He pushed you off of him then, back into the mattress, the impact once again knocking all the air out of you. Without giving you time to recover, he climbed on top of you, pressing you down, and the sound of a zipper opening filled the room. You know what was coming, and you hated yourself for looking forward to it, a tiny bit.</p>
<p>The head of his cock pushed against your lips, and you parted them, allowing him to enter. With your hands grasping at his still clothed thighs, you tried your best to breathe through your nose, to endure the first deep thrust of his hips down your throat.</p>
<p>Your head was spinning now, but Mason didn’t seem to be concerned about your wellbeing in any way whatsoever, grabbing a fistful of your hair, and setting a rough pace. The skin of your lips and cheeks stretched around him uncomfortably, yet the wetness steadily growing between your legs betrayed any sign of discomfort you showed.</p>
<p>In the end, you loved it. You loved how he took you, you loved how inconsiderate he was, you loved how he used you, and you loved <em>him</em>. The thought made tears rise in your eyes, but maybe it was just because of the rough treatment of your mouth.</p>
<p>(Maybe you wouldn’t be able to keep the promise you had made to yourself. You probably <em>would</em> end up crying tonight.)</p>
<p>You could taste his precum now, the smell of his cock filling your nostrils. Another thing you loved, another thing that made you want to die of embarrassment. A gurgled whimper left your lips, and the tears finally spilled over your lashes when he stopped. Mason pulled out slowly, took your face in both hands. When he bent down, you thought - hoped - for a moment that he would kiss you, but he rarely ever did, and he had done so once already this evening. Instead, his tongue slid over your cheek, licking up your tears.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful like this, do you know that?”</p>
<p>Your jaw was still too sore to speak, so you shook your head lightly, but it didn’t seem to matter either way. Mason shifted down, spreading your thighs, and your gaze followed him down. He was looking at the Verger brand he had burned into your thigh a long time ago, and you felt sick at how much it turned you on. Almost gently, he pressed a kiss on it. Sliding over your thighs, his fingers found their way to your pussy. He rubbed over it, making you buck your hips and moan quietly.</p>
<p>“You’re a mess already… You must <em>really</em> like me to get this wet this quickly.”</p>
<p>You didn’t answer anything, and to your luck, it seemed like he wasn’t expecting it. His thumb rubbed over your clit, and a smile spread over his lips as you breathed out his name. His smile was sadistic, carnivorous, and you wished he would devour you already. </p>
<p>Mason sat up between your legs, shrugging off his suit jacket, letting it fall onto the floor, next to all of your clothes. You could only lay there in awe as he pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt.</p>
<p>(He was <em>very</em> good looking, you couldn’t deny that. It made despising him very hard.)</p>
<p>His eyes met yours, and you felt like a deer caught in headlights. You knew you should probably look away, but you simply couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?”</p>
<p>It was the most cliché thing to say, and would it have been anyone else in front of you, you probably would have laughed. The only thing you could do now is nod slowly, feeling his eyes burn you up alive.</p>
<p>Mason didn’t waste much time after that. He flipped you over, and you quickly scrambled to your knees. Trying to balance yourself, you lifted your head from the pillows, but he grabbed your hair and pushed you into them again. Maybe he would finally suffocate you tonight.</p>
<p>“Stay like that.”</p>
<p>You managed to get your hands below you before he thrusted into you, entering you with one rough movement. The way he knocked your body into the mattress made you see stars, and you would’ve hit your head on the headboard if not for your hands balancing you out.</p>
<p>It hurt, and Mason didn’t make things easier when his palm connected to your ass. Your whine was swallowed up by the pillow your head was pressed into.</p>
<p>“<em>God</em>, you’re tight. Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, so you didn’t say anything. This time though, you weren’t as lucky, and he noticed your silence. Yanking your head up at your hair, he gave your ass another spank with his other hand.</p>
<p>“I asked you a question, <em>bitch</em>.”</p>
<p>Your scalp was burning, and against your better judgement you grasped at his hand, tried to shove it away.</p>
<p>“It does! It does hurt, Mason, <em>please</em> -”</p>
<p>He dropped you like a hot potato, and before you could recover from the rough treatment and the way your scalp and ass ached, he started thrusting into you again, raising a bruising pace. You gasped and moaned and whined, but the pillow was stuffed into your face again, and even if it wasn’t, you doubt he would care about the noises you made, or whether you were too loud or not. This was <em>his</em> house after all, and he owned everything in it, including you.</p>
<p>Mason grabbed your wrists, yanking them back, and used them to pound into you even harder. Despite your wetness, it hurt, and you knew that you would be sore after he would be done with you. Even that thought turned you on somehow, and when he dropped one of your wrists to snake his arm around your hips, pressing his finger onto your clit, you shattered.</p>
<p>Your hips twitched and twitched, and you moaned his name into the pillow while he fucked you through your orgasm. You felt him drop your other wrist too, and he bit into your shoulder, making you whine weakly. You were still so, so sensitive.</p>
<p>“You’re mine.”, he mumbled into your ear, and you nodded, even though he probably couldn’t even see you do so. “My little, worthless piggy bitch.”</p>
<p>He grabbed your hair again and pulled on it, hard enough to make you cry out. Mason seemed to like that sound, yanking on your hair even harder, making your vision go white in pain. You felt his cock twitch inside of you, and he came then, filling your insides with his sperm.</p>
<p>One last time, he dropped you into the pillows, knocking all air out of you. </p>
<p>“Hmm.”, he hummed, the cheerful tone back in his voice. It made you sick. “Good job! You took me really well today.”</p>
<p>Still, you couldn’t help but feel happy at his praise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>